


Something about those eyes

by sausagerollsareoverrated



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, clexa is goals, finn was a dick, i dont hate finn btw, there will be smut just wait you sinful children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausagerollsareoverrated/pseuds/sausagerollsareoverrated
Summary: God I hate these events Clarke drags me to knowing very well she will ditch me at some point but the moment we locked eyes I fell, changing everything. Those gorgeously intense brown eyes made me fall like never before, unable to look away as I felt blush creeping on my cheeks. My palms became sweaty as I managed to peel our eyes away, my thoughts exploding of this beautiful Latina, not even 5 metres from me, looking at her smooth curves in a sexy yet sophisticated navy dress. There was something about those eyes, enticing me. That smile making me feel something different, something stronger than anyone, even Lincoln.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

God I hate these events Clarke drags me to knowing very well she will ditch me at some point but the moment we locked eyes I fell, changing everything. Those gorgeously intense brown eyes made me fall like never before, unable to look away as I felt blush creeping on my cheeks. My palms became sweaty as I managed to peel our eyes away, my thoughts exploding of this beautiful Latina, not even 5 metres from me, looking at her smooth curves in a sexy yet sophisticated navy dress. There was something about those eyes, enticing me. That smile making me feel something different, something stronger than anyone, even Lincoln. 

For felt like seconds, was a good 3 minutes and before I knew it, there was a gentle tap on my shoulder then this raspy and low voice, sexy as hell might I add. I snapped out of it to find that brown eyes Latina right in front of me, smirking like she knew what I was thinking. God if only she knew that these sinful thoughts ran through my mind as i felt my heart beat faster than ever.

"You okay? You seemed pretty zoned out" she asked, comfortingly putting her soft hand on my shoulder.

"Yeh, just a bit overwhelmed I guess you could say" I chuckled nervously, as I took a deep breath, anticipating my next move, as I started to feel the effects slightly of the overpriced champagne served at these events.

"How come" she smiled as she removed her hand, my body suddenly missing her touch. Damn I was falling hard for a girl I don't even know the name of.

"Well you see, there's this girl, who's Goddess looking, like Wonder Woman is quaking and I'm dying to get to know her but I don't even know her name" I exhaled sharply as a smile grew upon her face, as blush formed upon her perfectly formed cheeks. 

"Oh, I see. Who is the lucky girl, someone as gorgeous as you noticed, because personally I think you are the most beautiful woman here" she smoothly let out from her perfect smirk. I felt my face blushing shades never seen before as my heart pounded, trying to escape my chest.

"Well she has these intensely brown eyes I could get lost in and a perfect smile which lights up the room" I respond, bursting with confidence as I step close, watching blush form deeper on her cheeks.

"Why don't you introduce yourself then or are you too scared?" She shyly yet teasingly asked, tucking her soft brown hair behind her ear, looking downwards. 

"Well I might" I chuckled softly as she laughs and now I know I can tell Bellamy I heard an angel laugh because I made her laugh.

"I'm Octavia" I attempt to say without stuttering or showing any signs of the increasing nerves building inside me, putting my hand out, forming a knowing smirk in the corner of my mouth.

"I'm Raven. Octavia is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I blush as I take her hand, shaking it softly, placing an innocent kiss upon her softly curved knuckles. 

"How about we get out of here and go get coffee? I'm only here because Clarke likes me to attend them with her and Lexa."

"Clarke and Lexa as in clexa?" She seems confused like she knew them. I could never forgive them for not introducing me to this goddess.

"Duh, who else would be the cringiest couple out there. So how do you know them Raven?" I respond intently, rolling the ‘r’ lowly, looking into those eyes.

"I've known Lexa since I was 14, her mom took me in so we came to college together then Clarke met Lexa so what about you, Octavia?" I felt myself falling quicker as my name fell effortlessly out of her soft, beautiful lips. 

"Clarke has been my best friend since forever, we grew up together and I met Lexa when I moved into my apartment at the start of the year" I respond, unable to look away from those God damn eyes as her smile widens. 

"Well if you still want that coffee, I'm interested" she hints, smirking as my heart pounds harder by the second. I take her hand instantly leading her through the crowd. My hand fitted right into hers as we went to my local and favourite coffee shop, Grounders, down the road near my apartment.   
As we reached Grounders I opened the door, "ladies first", as it went aside allowing her to enter first. 

"Thank you, what a gentle woman," she laughed. I got butterflies as I made her laugh. Damn I wish I could do that everyday. We walked to the counter as my friend and ex, even though we ended civilly and on great terms, Lincoln smiled as he winked, knowing the situation.

"Tavia, I see you finally found someone worth ditching Clarke for. I'm Lincoln by the way" as he offered his hand out to Raven.

"Raven" she grabbed his hand gently yet firmly as he smiled largely.

"What do you want then girls" he asked politely 

"I'll have my usual Linc, what about you Rae?" I ask as I blush as she looks at me for using a nickname, questioningly, but responds as I squeeze her hand. What I would give to have those hands caressing my curves and touching me. Shit this is bad. I zone out for maybe a few seconds but here her voice is sexy as hell. 

"umm, can I have a caramel iced frappe please with 2 extra coffee shots?" 

"Course, I'll bring them to your table then you can pay then" as he looks at me, smirking. He knew me well enough that I was falling for this girl.

We sat at a little table in the back corner as she let go of my hand, smiling softly yet so perfectly. I feel my body yearning for her touch again but I smile as I try to rid my brain of these thoughts about this beautiful girl I've just met. I smile as I try to not show the nerves as I feel my palms get sweaty. Lincoln brings the drinks over as I take out my purse to feel her soft hand touch mine.

"I'm paying O, you can pay next time if it's that big of a deal". I sign in defeat as I nod and feel my brain go into gay panic. Next time? She actually likes me? Like this girl way out of my league who could have anyone, wants me? My mind explodes as I zone out to be brought down by her soft touch as she smiles, "Hey, you zoned out for a sec, you okay?"

"Yeh just shocked someone so beautiful would wanna see me again" I shyly respond, fidgeting with my straw.  
"Well I'd say the same about you so I take that as a yes?" She asks as I sense the hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"Yes, who could say no to someone so gorgeous" I unconsciously say as I see her cheeks blush slightly.

"I may be being forward but how's tomorrow, 5pm? I'll pick you up from yours and make it a night you won't forget" she smoothly says as I sense the confidence in each word as I nod, sipping my coffee.

"Sounds good, what's your number then so I can text you the address?" I ask trying to not embarrass myself. She laughs as she puts her number into my phone, smirking as she saves her contact name as 'the sexy Angel'. I smile widely as I check the time realising how late it is. 

We spent the couple of hours talking about those little things people don't usually care about save the bigger things for later that day as it reaches 2am before I make it into bed, sighing gently as I fall into a dream about this perfect girl I've literally just met and how I've known her not even 12 hours but I think I'm already falling this girl. Harder than I've ever fallen before. I just hope she'll be the one to catch me.


	2. Chapter 2

“OCTAVIA GET THE FUCK UP NOW!!” I jump up as I hear clarkes voice echoing in my room. I sign heavily knowing what's next to come. “Care to explain how you have a date with Raven in 6 hours and I haven't even introduced you yet?” she yells as I feel my head explode. 

“What do you mean yet?” i was confused.

“Oh yeah about that, we wanted to set you up like me and lexa just knew you would vibe. However, you obviously beat us to it.” she laughs as she runs her hand through her hair. 

“As much as I wish you introduced us sooner and I love this conversation Clarke, I need to shower for my date.” I respond, smirking as I brush past her in my door frame, leaving her shaking in amusement.

As she steps into the steaming shower she feels something come over her. All those thoughts of the Latina make her core turns as she washes her hair, gently massaging it as she through her head back rinsing it, suddenly finding the urge to move her hand down her body slowly against her curves to her inner thigh, teasing herself as she feel her body begging her to touch herself, wishing it was Raven’s. She is interrupted by a banging on the door, “Octavia, hurry up! We need to pick your clothes “I sigh as I step out, wishing I wasn't interrupted but walk out in my bra and shorts as I witness Clarke throwing my clothes everywhere.

“Umm what are you doing?” 

“You need to look perfect. Dont get me wrong your gorgeous but you wanna put Rae into a gay panic so you need the look” Its gonna be a long few hours.

A few hours later, it's 10 minutes before Raven picks me up and I'm standing in front of the mirror as I see Clarke buzzing at how ‘perfect’ I look. I'll admit I do look pretty damn good in skin tight jeans, ripped from the knees to the top of my thigh and a loose grey crop top, tight enough to show the outline of my boobs and short enough to show the bottom of my toned abs. Obviously finished off with a black denim jacket that fits perfectly upon my upper frame, exhibiting my curves effortlessly. I release as small sigh as I feel the nerves building, covering every inch of me. “You look gorgeous O, she would be mad not to fall head over heels for you”, Clarke smiles softly as I nod, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I'm taken out of my thoughts as I hear the knock as I jump a little because of my nerves. It's not often or ever you go on a date with an actual Goddess. I hear Clarke welcome her in as i walk down the hall to be struck with the view of this fucking gorgeous woman as she looks right into my eyes, smiling. I feel myself blush as I hear that raspy voice as I stop infront of her. “You Octavia Blake look like a fucking angel fell straight from heaven.” I feel blush as I try to respond as smoothly as I can. 

“Well, Raven Reyes I could say the same to you” as her cheeks blush a darker shade than I expected as I laugh, winking as Clarke tries to rush us out. 

“Guys can you not eye fuck eachother until after the date and after i left. Please and thank you” she exclaims as she pushes us today's door as we laugh and our hands intertwine effortlessly, like it was just meant to be. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” we hear Clarke yell behind us as we just laugh, not even looking back at the blonde.

We step outside the appartements, we release hands when I stop and stare at this black shelby mustang with two red stripes down the front. I've always been a motorbike person but damn this car is sexy as hell.

“This is your car?”

“Yeh. you like?” 

“I've never been a car person but you car is pretty nice”

“Thanks, I got it when I was 16 off my Dad and fixed it up to what it is today” as she rubs her hand across the back of her neck, laughing softly and almost sounding nervous.

“Well it makes sense, I mean a very sexy car for an even sexier person” I freeze the moment I realise what I said as she winks, continuing to walk to the passenger door, opening it, waving her hand towards it. I blush slightly as I nod and get into the car.

We drive for 20 minutes, talking non stop about stupid littles things like dreams and where we see ourselves like we knew eachother for years when in reality we had only known eachother for barely a day. As we’re pulling up, I see a picnic set up as she smiles, coming around to open my door and take my hand as we walk to this sweet little set up. 

“Wow I didn't take you for a hopeless romantic Reyes” laughing as she shakes her, blushing profusely, looking down. I gently touch her cheek as I look into those indulgent eyes. I lean in closer about to kiss those soft lips to pull away laughing as I pick up a strawberry, eating it as I look at her smirking. We talked and talked for what felt like forever and I knew I was falling for this girl like harder than I fell for anyone. I mean who wouldn't fall for that smile or those eyes.

“So O, what has Clarke told you about me?

“Nothing, should she have Reyes?”

“Nope, just I know what they are like. They have plenty stories that could put you off me”

“I don't think that's possible, your perfect”

“Thank you but i think your the perfect one, i didnt think id have a chance but Lexa pointed you out and well, here we are”

I snort loudly, covering my mouth in embarrassment, “I knew one of them had something to do with this but hey, maybe it was fate” I cringe a little but it's worth a shot.

“If this is my fate i'll happily accept it” then she kissed me, my body instantly knew as we were in sync within seconds. It felt so right and that was the moment I fully fell. It may have been 24 hours but I was in love. We pulled away to breathe and I couldn't not look into those eyes, hoping she felt the same. I may have been wishing so hard that she felt it too but I didn't have to look into them to find out.

“I know this is really quick but i really like you O. i'm not the cringey type but that kiss was everything I ever wanted.” I don't speak. I pull her in for another more gentle kiss as whisper, “maybe we're just meant to be, Reyes. Maybe things are meant to feel so right because the feelings I have right now are something stronger than ever.” We both kiss her before speaking, “Will you, Raven Reyes, be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I will dumbass” she laughs pulling me in one last time before we pack up and ride back to mine. We talked non stop like we were catching up on all this time we could have been introduced.

“I had a good night, girlfriend. Wanna meet tomorrow?”

I laugh and look right into those deep brown eyes, “I’m having a movie day with Clexa but you're free to join, I guess I have to introduce you at some point” as I caress her cheek, planting a kiss upon it. 

“Mhm true, cant have them out of the loop since you're all they talked about since I met Clarke, since according to drunk Lexa we are ‘basically soulmates who haven't met yet’ which was pretty funny” she laughed, I smile trying not to give away how cute it is and how I secretly wanna hear it for the rest of my life. 

“Wow, good things I hope cos they have pretty embarrassing stories too” 

“I guess we will have to find out, I'll see you tomorrow then girlfriend” she smirks

“Mhm i like it when you call me that, say it again”

“Say what again? Girlfriend? Girlfriend”

“Yeh it sounds good” I goofily smile as I plant a kiss upon her soft lips and pull her in for a hug. It might be those feelings but her hugs are amazing and I didnt wanna let go was all i could do as she kissed my forehead and i made my way through the door, up to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. sorry. promise next one will be better.

As I stepped into my apartment, I released a sign of relief to not be pounced on by Clarke or Lexa. Luckily, they weren't waiting for my arrival as I walked in to see them hopefully only making out on the sofa. I let out a loud cough as they both jump up and Clarke smiles awkwardly as Lexa hides her face in her neck. I laugh and start making my way to my room but feel Lexa grab my arm after jumping up from the sofa. “Wait, tell about your date O”

I let out a small laugh as I thought of the things I'm feeling and how to tell them. I make my way over to the sofa and as i plonk myself down i feel them watching and not daring to talk until i do. “It was amazing. We just got along perfectly, we talked constantly about anything and everything like it was effortless, like it was fate yano? It was just perfect then we-”

“OMG DID YOU KISS” Clarke screams as she interrupts me. I stare at her unable to keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

“Yes Clarke, we did kiss, a few times but the first one was like fireworks, we just knew each other so well, it flowed and then i took a jump. I asked her out after we both agreed how intense our feelings were.”

“No. Fucking. Way” was all they were able to mutter out instinct as I continued, unable to stop smiling.

“So we’re dating and now and she’s joining us tomorrow if that's okay with you guys”

“Of course, I’m so happy for you” Lexa smiled, getting up to go to the kitchen as Clarke jumped up, giving me a massive hug.

“I expect to be maid of honour” she whispered yelled in my ear.

“Course you're talking about that, we’ve been dating for like 2 hours and that's all you care about” i shake my head laughing as she goes to see Lexa, properly to make out since they can not touch each other. It's gross. I pull out my phone to text Raven. 

Octavia: heyyyyy x

The sexy angel: hi girlfriend xo

Octavia: can't wait to see ur face. I miss it :( 

The sexy angel: only if i get kisses cos i really like your kisses :)

Octavia: of course, can we cuddle too? xx

The sexy angel: anything for you baby x

Octavia: awwww your so cute x

The sexy angel: compared to you i'm not, what time am i coming round tomorrow then?

Octavia: whenever your free after 12 babe x

The sexy angel: I'll see you then, at night. Sleep well x

I change into some shorts and a t-shirt as I slide into bed with a smile becoming bigger than ever before. I fall asleep within a few minutes after the exhaustion of these overwhelming feelings for the certain Latina I get to call mine.


	4. Chapter 4

As I stumble out of bed, I feel a bounce in my step as I remember things changed yesterday. That I am the luckiest person ever because I, Octavia Blake, have the most beautiful girlfriends anyone could ask for. I made my way to the kitchen, so in my thoughts I didn't realise the time. It was 1pm. Shit. I popped my head out to see not just Clarke and Lexa but a beautiful brunette. Raven was here. I start to panic as I rush to have something to eat as I try to run to my room to feel a soft hand touch mine. Ravens. I turn to see her beautiful face. It's flawless, curved perfectly at every angle, a jawline sharp enough to break my heart into a billion pieces. 

“Raven, I need to put on some actual clothes”

“Okay, I'll be in the living room”. I kiss her cheek as I turn and make my way to my room. I slip into a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. I finish brushing my hair and slowly walk out the corridor to hear Raven talking to Lexa.   
“I really like her Lexa, I know we just met but I've never felt this way”

“I’m really glad but I sense a ‘but’”. I hold my breath for a second. What if I'm not enough? Is she having second thoughts? I feel myself panicking as I try to not be caught listening in, holding my breath. 

“I just don’t want things to go down how they did with Finn. He broke me to the point I was scared to even acknowledge feelings, you know? I just want to be good enough.I mean he fucking cheating on me because I wasn't good enough and Octavia deserves the world”

“Aww, you are good enough. You deserve each other so trust her. She’s not going to cheat like that douche did” as Lexa pulled her in for a hug, “He cheated because he knew how good you way. He didn't deserve you Raven but Octavia. She will treat you better than he ever did. Trust me on that”. I made my way to the sofa, jumping onto them laughing as I smiled at them, completely oblivious to the fact I heard it. I pull Raven in for a hug as I peck her perfect lips and sit in between her and Lexa.

“Where's your girlfriend Lex?” I ask as Raven cuddles into me, resting her head on my shoulder as I feel her smile.

“She’s getting us drink and food for the movies”

“Drinks?” Raven jumps up as she looks between us and I see Lexa laughing at her reaction.

“Oh yeah babe, we're drinking too” smirking as I watch a smile grow on her face as she shakes her head.

“Course, lets hope she hurries up because I’m dying to meet drunk Octavia”

I smile fondly as I kiss her forehead, laughing at the future embarrassment as she talks again. 

“I hope she's as fun as drunk Clarke”. She smiles as I’m still laughing i think to myself, If only she knew.

[Clarke arrives with the drink and pulls out Jack Daniels and much more and Octavia groans knowing the event was going to be interesting. They don't wait as Ravens already done 2 shots and Clarke is drinking straight from the bottle of vodka, not even acknowledging the burning sensation. Octavia shares a look with Lexa as they nod, laughing, jumping straight into it, picking up the Jack Daniels, pouring it into two glasses as Lexa throws it back, Octavia following. They get very drunk and tell embarrassing stories and the couples both act in love and cringey.]


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Octavia wakes up to an empty cold bed and a banging headache as she tries to remember the events of the night before but she can only remember a few things. She stumbles through to the living room to find a very hungover Lexa and Clarke but no Raven. Then it hits her. They nearly did it. They nearly had sex. Her mind starts going at the speed of light thinking of all the things she could have done wrong. Did she push her too far? Was she too much? Did she scare her away? She was taken out of her thoughts as she heard Clarke complaining. 

“Holy shit! Does anyone remember anything” as she looks around, freezing on me, “where’s Raven” I shrug as Lexa sits up, holding her head realising she sat up too fast and looking at me as her eyes widen like she knows something.

“Octavia, not to intrude but did yous nearly have sex?” I nod slightly blushing as Clarke smiles widely, throwing her fist into the air but my eyes meet Lexa’s as she shakes her head. 

“What do you know?” she's gulps before answering

“Raven maybe thought it was too fast and was overwhelmed” she managed out but I knew she knew more. I stared silently til she gave in, “Okay, It’s her place to talk more but I’ll explain what I can”. I nod, taking a seat, not taking my eyes away.

“Her ex, Finn, really fucked her over. He cheated on her and blamed it on the fact she wasn't enough and it stuck with her so” I look down as I try to cover the single tear rolling on my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and look at them as I get up and make my way to the door, quickly turning, realising I don’t have her address but looking at them as Lexa nods, “I’ll text you her address, O”. I nod, turning, going out the door. I feel my phone buzz as I read the address and jump on my bike and make my way to hers, stopping off to buy her flowers, chocolate and beer. I get there in 20 minutes as I pull up, parking, taking a deep breath. I walk up to her door, gently knocking and not even 1 minute later, I inhale sharply, laying my eyes upon the beautiful brunette, who looked unaffected by the killer hangover. She smiled softly as I released a breath, I didn't know I was holding.

“I came to check up on you, I missed you this morning”. she smiled as blush crept upon her cheeks as she looked down at her feet, letting out a slight cough. “Oh and I bought you these” handing her the flowers and chocolates as she whipped out the bottle of red wine, winking as a smile formed upon the Latina’s perfect lips.

“Sorry babe, I had stuff to do and I didn't want to wake you” I feel my heart flutter at the pet name as I try to form my thoughts. We remain silent until she breaks it, “you want to come in?” I nod as she steps aside and our hands gently touch, sending shock through my body as I lean forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, then making my way to her living room, taking a seat. “Do you want something to drink? A beer? water?”

“Yeh, a beer please. I need something to cancel this hangover” I laugh, causing that sweet laugh to come from her lips, resulting in a beautiful smile. I watch her walk to the fridge and return with 2 beers as she sits beside me. I shuffle closer, taking a breath as I know we can’t act like it didn’t happen. I grab her hand and hold it softly but firmly.

“Why did you leave? Like the real reason”

“Octavia, am I what you really want? I don't want you to settle on me”

“Yes, you are. Look, don’t be mad but Lexa said something to me about why you walked out”

“Finn?”

“Yes and she just said he cheated and blamed it on you but Raven, baby, listen to me. You are enough, I’m going to do that to you because I’ve never felt this way before about anyone. You’re beautiful and if he didnt see that he’s an ungrateful prick. You’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt before but I’ll wait and prove that to you because I want you.” I reach forward as I push a hair behind her ear, wiping the rogue tears from her cheek. 

“Thank you, I really don’t deserve you. I - I really like you”

“I really like you too but we deserve each other, you deserve happiness”. I kissed her, still holding onto her hand, pulling her into my embrace as Raven rested her head in my neck. I feel myself shudder at the feeling of breath against my neck. 

We cuddle for the rest of the day, watching netflix talking about everything effortlessly, flowing like we were just meant to, then I hear my phone vibrate against my thigh in my pocket.

Lexa: Are yous okay?

Octavia: Yeh, I’m pretty sure I she believes that I’m hers and she’s enough but I swear if I ever see Finn, he’s a dead man ahah x

Lexa: oh defo, we can take turns at beating him for being the piece of shit he is 

Octavia: definitely. I’ll be home soon, just gonna carry her to bed. 

Lexa: aren't you cute

Octavia: stfu and yes I am very cute. See you soon.

I shuffle from my spot, picking Raven up, as she mumbles something, wrapping her arms around my neck as I carry her to her room, gently placing her down and tucking her in, then placing a kiss on her head, “Good night gorgeous”, making my way out leaving a note on her kitchen counter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short but only because the next one is long-ish.

Once I’m home, I see Lexa watching ‘Fear the Walking dead’ as she notices I’m back, pausing it and coming into the kitchen. 

“No Clarke tonight?”

“No, she went back to her apartment since she needs to work a 24 hour shift at the hospital tomorrow”

“Ew that’s just gross” I laugh “she may as well move in here though Lex, I think she already has half her wardrobe here” 

“It’s cute you think that’s half O but I don't want to rush, I like we both have our own place just in case and she agrees”

“True, I’ve known that girl for 10 years and she's always had way to many clothes than needed and I’m so glad I got roomed with you over her, she's so loud when she comes in at 5 in the morning”. Lexa laughs, nodding then grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge, returning to her original position on the sofa. I join her as we continue watching the tv, laughing at how we would hold up in a zombie apocalypse. 

“Lex, we would survive. We go to the gym so we have the stamina and shit, we’re been so badass” I laugh as we watch Alicia kill zombies left, right and centre. We finished the season as I must have fallen asleep to wake up on the sofa the next morning, looking to my right to see Lexa curled up in the corner. I laughed, cracking my neck but it didn't matter. I had a text. 

Raven: morning. Sorry I fell asleep. Wanna hang today? Go on a date maybe? :)

Octavia: depends, can I plan it since you planned the last one? x

Raven: if you must but nothing too expensive and I have to be back before 10ish since I have work tomorrow unless you wanna stay over? 

Octavia: sure, what time? 

Raven: 6. What should I wear? x

Octavia: something casual, we’re just going on a ride to my favourite place ;)

Raven: ooo nice, is that sexy bike the ride? Cos if so I’m very excited 

Octavia: the fact the bike got you more excited is so cute. I’ll pick you up at 6 x

Raven: see you then 

I sigh, clicking play to watch some Netflix and realise It’s 3:34. I jump up to get ready, choosing to put on some boots, accompanied by my skinny black leather jeans, an old band t-shirt, tight enough to fit perfectly showing the outline of my boobs and my curves, finished off with a cropped denim jacket. I checked the time. It’s 5:30 by the time I’ve finished my hair and make up. I grab some things then make my way to Raven’s, pulling up at exactly 6 and knocking on her door.


	7. Chapter 7

It opens and I am rendered speechless. I don’t even try to cover up how I’m drooling over her as she smirks, grabbing my jacket collar and kisses me passionately as I catch on and feel her tongue slide in. we pull away to breath as she bites her lip. She grabs my hand, pulling me towards my bike, still unable to process how she looks in black skinny jeans and a white polo top, hugging each curve of her body. Then her hair was simple down but curled at the ends and it fell effortlessly upon her shoulders. It takes me a few minutes to be able to process actual words out of my mouth as we stand next to my bike.

“I brought you a helmet by the way” as I handed it to her and she pouted and said what I knew she would. 

“I know safety and all but it'll mess up my hair” 

“I knew you would say that but I would rather you didn't die on me” i laugh as she puts it on, “Plus even with messy hair, you’ll look sexy”. 

We get onto the bike as she wraps her arms around my waist and we set off. She never lets go as she rests her head on my back as I feel her breathing, sending chills down my body as I focus on the road. About 30 minutes later, we come to a stop as I park as we get off and she takes her helmet, trying sort out her hair as she pouts are me and I pull her closer, kissing her then picking up my backpack off the back off the bike, taking her to the spot I have loved since I moved here. The spot where I can breathe without all the pressure of society. We finish walking up, taking out the blanking, placing it down on the ground. We sat down, I got out a few sandwiches, fruit, chocolate and some pastries along with a bottle of white wine. After we ate, I rested my head on her lap, as she played with my hair twirling it between her fingers. We talked but I was too distracted by her goddess beauty. 

“There’s something about you O. Something I can’t quite put my finger on but I love it about you”

“Thank you” was all I was able to mutter out as she leaned forward, placing a kiss upon my head before I could process what she said, “there’s something about you too, I guess it's maybe fate” I managed to nervously chuckle as she quietly responded. 

“I hope so”

It was about 9:30 and we decided to tidy up, making sure we would make it back for 10ish as she wished. We walked down from the spot, she sighed, reluctantly putting on the helmet as I laughed loudly, then hopping on the bike as she wrapped her arms around my waist. My heart rate rocketed as I didn't realise how much my body misses her touch until it returned. I shook my head, releasing a shaky breath as we set off, getting back in 20 minutes due to less traffic. I parked my bike in her garage and saw all the different things she was working on as there were parts lying around in an organised mess. She is amazing as I could think as I made my way in, hugging her from behind as she turned around, pulling me in for a hug as I wrapped my arms around my neck, kissing her. Things suddenly got very heated as my hand went to her hair and her hands skimmed across the waist of my jeans, feeling under my top, releasing a heavy breath as I felt her smirk but we had to pull away to breath. Maybe this was too quick for her I thought as she looked down. 

“Lets watch a film” I suggested as she nodded, grabbing a couple snacks from her cupboard. We snuggled up as she clicked on a random film, which we didn't end up watching as she fell asleep 30 mins in, It felt so nice to sleep next to someone again, thought as it took barely 3 minutes for me to follow just after pulling her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist.   
I woke up the next morning as the smell of bacon was present, waking me up as I made my way to the kitchen, hearing the music getting gradually louder as I got closer. I was unable to not stare as Raven was dancing around to music, completely unaware of my presents.I remain silent a few more seconds until I clear my throat. She jumps, turning to face me, blushing furiously. 

“Well good morning to you too” I wink as she shakes her head, continuing cooking as I give her a hug from behind, whispering, “maybe you can't show me your moves later”. She lets out a chuckle. 

“Maybe if you’re good” she shoots back, smirking as I feel myself blushing. She passes me a bacon sandwich. 

“Thanks, you coming to sit down?”

“Yeh, I’ll bring you a coffee, how do you have it?”

“Black and 2 sugars, thanks babe” leaning forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. I made my way to the sofa.

Raven came and sat down a couple minutes later, placing the coffee on the table, sitting next to me, putting her arm around me, pulling me closer. I reach for the coffee, taking a sip, putting it back then resting my hand on her knee, drawing circles, completely unaware of it meaning anything but I hear her sharply inhale as she strategically places her hand on my thigh. I release a shaky breath whilst watching a smirk grow on her face, as she leans in for a passionate kiss. She slowly moves her hand up as she climbs on top, sliding her tongue into my mouth as we battle for dominance as she rests her hand on my abs, under my top as I grab her waist, pulling her closer, leaving trails of kisses along her neck as she lets out a low moan. I pull away slower and reluctantly as I rest my hand on her waist, “Is this okay? We can stop if you want? I don't -”. 

I’m cut off by a rough kiss as she gives me a very clear message. I still decided not to take it too far as I move my hand under her top slowly as she squeezes my thigh. Unable to stop it, I moan at the touch as she takes off her top, smirking as I’m basically drooling at the view in front of me. I lean forward kissing down from her neck to her breast as Raven digs her nails into my back. I moved my knee closer, pressing it against her core as she pulled me closer, letting out the sexiest moan I’ve ever heard as I feel her wetness against my knee, as a smirk forms at the corner of my mouth. 

We hear the door open as we jump apart, panicking, trying to sit in an appropriate looking position as Clarke walks in, pauses looking at us, then laughing. 

“Did I interrupt?” she asked, trying not to laugh as we both took a deep breath, looking at each other before Raven broke the silence. 

“Nah, you know I’m an innocent child Clarkie” she laughed as me and Clarke shared a look to then burst out in laughter. Raven shoves me gently as she joins in then I break the laughter. 

“What are you doing then?” I asked as she tilted her head, realising what I meant. 

“Ohh right yeh. Lexa wanted to know if Raven was coming out saturday night, forgetting to mention you were here” she laughed.

“Yeah I am” she responded, grabbing my hand, smiling as Clarke butted in.

“Awwww, aren’t you cute?”

“Cuter than Clexa, hell yeah” I loudly say back as Raven wraps her arms around my waist as I feel the butterflies in my belly building up.

I never knew something quite like this. I’ve never felt so in love in my life. Shit. I’ve really fallen for her. In a week I’ve fallen. Is it too soon? Does she feel the same way? 100 questions were going through my head. I managed to bring myself back to reality and act like I didn’t realise what I did. I spent the day trying to act normal as I was in and out of conversations. By the time I was home, I was exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

These past 4 months have been the best. I was falling even more each day even though I was already so in love. Not like Raven knew. We never said those 8 letters and I couldn't help but think she didn't feel the same way but Clarke kept telling me otherwise, saying how she felt the same as had told Lexa she did but part of me couldn't believe that. I mean look at her. Shes a fucking Goddess and as a kid my brother used to read greek mythology to me when I went to bed. One time, he told me about Aphrodite, the goddess associated with Love and Beauty. She was meant to be the most beautiful being but then I saw Raven. Clarke and Lexa told me to say it when it felt right but how do I know it's the right moment for her? What if she isn't ready? What if she didn't feel the same way at all and I was just someone to pass time or she knew I wasn't the one for her.

It felt right a month ago when she took me to a bike convention in Los Angeles as a surprise for our 3 month. We had a day just drooling over these gorgeous bikes. I never thought I’d be a girl who loved bikes as much as I do. I didn't expect that girl to be as perfect as Raven. We went to dinner after, nothing fancy, just a local diner down the road since we both hated the idea of dressing up for something to spend a few hours there, if that. On the drive back we were silent, not awkward silence though. It was the silence where you’re in your thoughts and we respected that. 

We were 10 minutes from my apartment and she grabbed my hand, looking directly at me, “I’m so lucky to have you”. I shook my head as I smiled, putting my other hand on top of hers.

“I'm the lucky one. Thank you so much for today. I loved it.”

“You deserve way more than that babe, I’m glad you enjoyed it tho”, leaning forward placing a kiss on my hand, 

“I’ll enjoy anything, as long as you’re by my side” I smirk as she blushed slightly. We share a look like we are both about to say something. This is the right time I think to try to process the words as they get stuck, unable to say them. I smile as she comes around to my side, opening the door, walking me to the door as we say bye, kissing one last time before she turns away. I close the door letting out a sigh, dropping my shoes as Lexa notices.   
“What's wrong?” she asked, clearly concerned.

“We had the right moment but the stupid words got stuck. We’re never gonna say it at this rate”, heavily releasing a sigh, falling next to Lexa as she places her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. 

“Don’t worry, O. You’ll say it in your own time.”

“I want her to know that I love her. I want her to know that she’s the one I want to have a family with and stay with til I’m old” sighing once again as I feel a sense of relief. 

“Then tell her” she states bluntly, “she feels the same. She loves you O, more than anything” as she rubs my shoulder. I nod, quickly giving her a hug as I make my way to my room, I quickly fall asleep, trying not to overthink all the things going through my head. 

It had been a month since that conversation and I still hadn't said it. Neither of us had. It never affected how we acted. We were still so happy and I didn't think it was possible, but I fell more and more, each day I spent with her either going for dinner, watching a film, going on a run or going on a drive. Nothing stopped me from falling harder for this girl. Every little thing she did helped me fall, from the way she laughed at a TV show, to the way she helped those who needed it as we would walk down the street or even the way she would let me cuddle into her on those few times I would agree was a horror. I was ready to tell her as I started to feel guilty for hiding my growing feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally say those 8 letters. this took way to long to write and i dont even know why. yes there is smut. u were warned but other than that enjoy :)

Stumbling out of bed the next morning, unplugging the charger, picking up my phone as I press on Raven's contact, “Hey” I mutter raspily as Raven answers after it rings twice.

“Hi, you okay babe?”

“Yeh, uhh do you wanna come over today? We can watch that new season of ‘The I-land’ and order in?” shaking my head as the nerves clearly noticeable in my voice.

“Yeh, just us or?”

“Yeh, Lexa is taking Clarke out then staying at hers”

“I’ll be over in an hour if that’s okay?”

“Course, bye” I stutter, quickly hanging up, internally screaming at myself as I rush to tidy up the apartment or make it look presentable.

She’ll be here in 10 minutes, I think to myself as I walk around, making sure the apartment is tidy, getting out a couple candles from Lexa’s ridiculous yet useful in this moment on time, lighting them, then placing them around the pillow fort I built in the living room. I hope she doesn't find it childish, I think to myself as I realise it's 5 minutes until she should be here and knowing Raven, she will be on time. I quickly rush to change into a pair of my leggings, slipping on a white vans jumper as I hear a knock echoing through the apartment. 

I inhale sharply as I open the door, holding my breath. We look each other down as I can’t help but think of how perfect she is. I smile as I step aside, allowing her to come in. She hugs me and shit. I forgot how much I loved being in her embrace. How safe I felt and how wanted I was. She places a kiss on my cheek, grabbing my hand as we walk in, closing the door behind her as I let out a sigh. I was so nervous. I was ready to say it and I wanted her to know. She deserved to know that she was the one for me. We stop as she turns to face me, pointing towards the fort, “Omg, O. This is so fucking cute. I love it” pulling me in as she enters as I smile as that word runs through my head. Love. it was all I could think about as I started the episode. 

We cuddled closely as the doorbell rang, causing Raven to jump at the sudden ringing. I made my way to the door a laughing mess, paying for the pizza as I realise it’s my friends from high school, Monty. We have a quick conversion as he tells me to enjoy myself, smirking towards Raven as I softly laugh, pushing him. I closed the door, returning to our positions, watching Netflix as I pressed play, turning to face her, unable to look away before grabbing a slice of pizza. 

We continued cuddling close for a few hours, allowing me to be stuck in my thoughts as I feel her hand slowly drawing patterns, moving up my thigh. I inhale sharply as I feel my heart rate jumping, pulsing heat towards my core as I tighten my legs the higher she gets until she rests her hand, smirking. I take a deep breath, taking all my confidence as I suddenly straddle her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, sliding my tongue in, winning a battle for dominance. I start moving my hips slowly as I hear her breath become shorter and raspy.I press harder allowing a moan to escape her beautiful lips against mine, then I start attacking her neck with kisses, gently biting and sucking as she moans again, building up my confidence. She moves her hands onto my waist, playing with the top of my leggings as I leave marks on her perfectly tanned neck. Removing her tank top then red lace bra, noticing how sexy it looks against her flawless skin, throwing it across the room, I kiss down, focusing on her breast, squeezing them and leaving marks showing she’s mine then playing with her left nipple, prodding it with my tongue then sucking it, swirling my tongue causing a devilish moans escape as she tangles her hands in my hand.

I move up, kissing her lips before taking off my clothes, leaving nothing but my matching black lace bra as I watch Raven lick her lips, hungrily when I climb back on top, removing her jeans swiftly, causing her to let out an even sexier moan. I teasingly slide down her thigh as she looks at me, “Please, O. I need you”. I don’t respond as I drop down, kiss hers up her thighs til I’m at her core and without hesitating, I tenderly lick her clit, applying more pressure each time as she thrusts forward, moaning louder each time. I feel her nail digging into my shoulder as I feel her legs shaking. I smirk against her clit, applying more pressure, stroking it faster and faster with my tongue then sliding in two fingers, causing a raspy moan as she begs me for more, “faster...Octavia..please” she manages between moans and heavy breath. Adding another finger and replacing my thumb on her clit, kissing up her body then whispering,“come for me baby” in her ear as she comes all over my hand, shaking then we both fall back as I place a kiss upon her forehead. 

She looks at me and I can tell she's about to ask something, “O?” 

“Yes?” I respond, brushing a rogue hair behind her ear.

“I know it’s properly bad timing but you make me so happy and I want you to know that I love you”, I’m so caught up in the moment she rambles on, “it’s okay if your ready but i really do Octavia Blake” but before she can continue I cut her off, gently kissing her. 

“I love you too Raven Reyes. I’ve wanted to say it for so long but wasn’t sure if you felt the same. I’m so happy someone as perfect as you wants me” I ramble as she cuts me off using my trick kissing me, then smirking before leaning forward, whispering in my ear. 

“Plus you really good with that pretty mouth of yours and those fingers, damn they could be the death of me”. I shiver at the contact of the warm breath against my neck as I pull her closer. 

“I could go all night Reyes if you can keep up” I smirk as she sharply inhales, looking at me with pure lust. 

“Try me” she smirks once again, pulling me in closer, straddling my waist.

Raven’s right hand moved from the top of my thigh to the front suddenly, positioning itself in between her legs carefully. Then all of the sudden, two fingers pushed their way inside of me, causing me to release a long moan without being able to stop it. Slowly kissing down, she starts kissing my thigh then gently licking over my clit as moans escape. Raven’s tongue on my clit, plus the gentle yet firm pulsing of her fingers was easily pushing me toward climax already, especially after her orgasm before. “Holy fuck, Raven, please don’t stop,” I plead, then groaning and adding, “faster” repeatedly as she sped up,

Raven didn't wait to act, and my hips were also trying to grind downward. The Latina seemed to notice, so she pushed deeper inside of me with every pulse, and I could barely even think at this point, never mind controlling the moans escaping at each pump. My body was beginning to go slightly rigid, Raven working diligently with her tongue and her fingers as her left hand squeezing the back of my thigh.  
“ Fuck , Raven, I’m… fuck, I’m going to to come” I whimpered in pleasure, “I’m coming”, her voice fading off into moans and grunts. I finally came against her hand as she brought it up, sucking on each finger, pulling them out each with a ‘pop’ then kissed me softly . 

As soon as my body relaxed, coming down from the major orgasm, we lay down cuddling until she falls asleep, gently snoring whilst holding me closely as she was clearly exhausted then eventually I was too.   
I was the happiest I had been. She loves me. This perfect girl who deserves the world loves me. I sleep, thinking of how lucky I am to call her mine and dreaming of all the things we could like have a family, move in together. I am so fucking in love with this woman.


	10. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the epilogue guys, its short but just making sure that it had a reasonably ending.

I woke up, smiling as I admired the woman next to me, to be shortly interrupted, as “mommy” was being yelled from the room next door. I place a sweet, short kiss on Raven's head as I slip on a hoodie and leave to see our daughter, Alicia, who’s now 6.   
We had her, as in I carried her, not long after we got married, 7 years ago now, after dating for a year. People thought we got married too soon but I just knew and the moment I proposed, it felt perfect, like this was a moment I’d remember forever.  
We had a small wedding, inviting our close friends and family then spent a month away backpacking Europe, visiting Iceland, England, France and more for a couple days each. Once we returned, we bought a new house, in the middle of where we both worked and not far from a really good school, since both definitely wanted kids, since we had the conversation 2 months before I proposed.  
Once Alicia turned 3, we decided we wanted to try for another but Raven carried instead since we thought it was only fair, giving us both that amazing experience and we have a little boy, calling him Jake in memory of Clarke’s dad, who was a father figure to me.   
Even though Raven carried Jake, he was more similar to me, in the way he acted even though he had her tan and those beautiful chocolate eyes. vice versa for Alicia, as she had my eyes and hair but was just like Raven, constantly wanting to learning and trying to help around when things needed fixing, following her mother around and paying interest deeply in her work.  
After checking on what Alicia wanted, I popped my head into Jake's room to see him passed out, knowing not to bother him due to his sleeping habits just like his mother. I shake my head as I turn, making my way to the kitchen as I make myself a coffee and start on breakfast, turning on the cooking as the bacon sizzlings along with the eggs.   
As I casually dance a little to the music playing, loving is bible by the access. Suddenly, I feel arms snake around my waist as Raven dances with me too then kissing me as we hear quiet giggles. We look down and see both Jake and Alicia smiling up at us then suddenly dancing as the chorus plays.   
After eating breakfast, Raven tidied up as I dressed the kids, packing them a night bag as they stayed at their auntie Clarke and Lexa’s every fortnight allowing us a night to ourselves.  
Clarke and Lexa actually only got married last year since neither would propose and eventually Lexa did it, after months of us . Clarke is pregnant but only a month so is getting a taste for parenthood as they have had the kids staying over at least once a month since Alicia turned 5, allowing them to have others to bond with when they grow up and need advice instead of us because I’m fully aware at my young age, I’d much rather talk to Clarke’s mom over my own.   
Once they were picked up, we said our goodbyes, thanking Clarke and Lexa for having them as we do every time. Then, we changed into more comfortable clothes, snuggling up on the sofa under a blanket and loading up American Horror Story as we started watching season 3, coven, one of our favourites. We work our way through all 13 episodes, managing to get through 16 bottles of beer and 3 14” pizzas: one margarita, one meat feast and another pepperoni.  
After finishing it, we fell asleep, holding each other close, knowing nothing would get in the way of us spending eternity together, loving and keeping our little family happy, along with our friends.   
If I went back and told my 17 year old self that I’d meet the one who was so perfect for me, get my happily ever along with a family of 2 beautiful children and friends who I would give my life for, other than Clarke, I’d laugh at the ridiculousness of it. People dream of this but it very rarely becomes reality. I stir a little as I laugh quietly as I think of the pure luck I’ve experienced and pull her closer as I fall back asleep, beginning to dream of my perfect reality.


End file.
